Inbetween those 19 years
by horserider43
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been dating for a yr now... and harry is ready to move on in their relationship- my opion in what happenes inbetween the last ch. of deathly hallows and the epligoue


I don't own harry potter (I wish I did! But doesn't everybody…) but im a huge harry/ginny fan so this is my take on their life after deathly hallows- harry and ginny have been dating for about a yr and half, and currently harry is an auror and ginny plays for the holyhead harpies- its Christmas eve…..

Harry paced back and forth in front of his fireplace at his flat, thinking about Christmas night. He patted the right pocket of his jeans for the 100th time that night, making sure Ginny's special present was safe (and that he hadn't lost it). " Well, its now or never, and I don't want to be late for dinner- Mrs. Weasley would probably kill me" Harry chuckled to himself. He stepped into the fireplace, shouted 'The Burrow' and through floo powder up.

"Where is he! I haven't seen him in THREE WEEKS and he decides to be LATE for Christmas eve dinner? I cant believe him Hermione!" Ginny said, rather angerly, to Hermione, who was sitting in Ron's lap in the living room. Ginny sank down into the cushy love seat and curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. "Ginny, calm down. Harry will be here soon enough and as soon as he floos in, your gona forget all about your anger and run and scream and start snogging him right in front of me!" Ron grumbled. Ron loved that Harry and Ginny had fallen in love, but that didn't mean that he liked watching them snog everyday. " Ron, when harry walks in I am going to give him a very long lecture and- ' GINNY! IM BACK!' HARRY!" Ginny jumped out of her seat and ran into her boyfriends open arms. She immeditly started to kiss him, gently at first but the kiss quickly deepened. " I told u that's what was going to happen! There is no talking what so ever going on right there!" Ron exclaimed to Hermione, who just laughed. "Wow. I missed that" harry said in between breaths when they finally stopped snogging to breathe. " Me too. I missed you so much harry… I was so scared…" harry wrapped Ginny in a fierce hug before whispering in her ear " Im never going to leave you again" Ginny just smiled and they walked hand in hand to the living room. Harry sat down in the same chair ginny had been in before, and pulled her down in his lap. They soon struck up a confersation about Ginny's harpies training, and about harrys top serect 3 week auror misson.

After a long dinner with the entire Weasley clan, harry and ginny walked upstairs to ginnys bedroom door. "Goodnight Ginny- I love you" Harry said as he kissed ginny lightly on the forhead. "I love you too harry" Harry disappeared into ron's room, changed into his pj's, and fell asleep.

"harry get up you lazy lump! Its Christmas!" Ron shouted at him before running downstairs. Harry laughed as he slowly sat up and put on his glasses. Before long, he was seated on the sofa with Ginny in his arms, laughing at the gifts George had bought everyone. " Do you want your present now?" harry asked ginny. She nodded and when harry got up to go fetch it, she glanced at Hermione, hoping it was what they talked about last night. Harry returned with a fairly large package, which he handed to Ginny. She smiled, knowing fully well that it was some sort of broom, but she couldn't help feeling let down. Did harry not love her as much as she loved him? Does he ever want to marry her? She sighed silently as she opened the package, which turned out to be the Firebolt 3. " Harry! How did you manage to get this? It doesn't come out for another 6 months!" Ginny said, hoping she sounded thrilled. " well, sometimes being harry potter has its adavanges." Ginny quickly kissed harry, and then excused herself to the restroom. She could feel harrys disappointment in her reaction, but honestly all she wanted for Christmas was a ring on her left hand. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she realiazed that she needed to pull herself together and be pacient, it would come in time. Ginny took a deep breath and quickly exited the bathroom and walked over to harry. He quickly pulled her on his lap and whispered " do you not like it?" Ginny shook her head and kissed harry lovingly, letting him know that she loved the broom and him. _' whats wrong? Is she mad at me? Merlin I hope not, I don't know what I'd do if she says no tonight'_ harry thought to himself. He shook that out of his head, focusing on the beautiful redhead infront of him.

Christmas day went by very fast, with Ginny on his lap and the rest of the clan surrounding him, laughing and talking. Something was wrong with Ginny and harry didn't really know what, he just hoped that it would be fixed after tonight. After dinner, harry ran upstairs, graped a little black box, and took a deep breath. "Get it together, Potter" he mumbled. He ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen before he had time to chicken out.

"Ginny, can I talk to you? Alone?" harry whispered into her ear. She nodded and followed him outside. "Harry is something wrong? Is this about how I reacted to the broom? Im really sorry about that I don't know what got into me…. Your not breaking up with me are you? On Christmas! Harry Potter you are" Her face was red and her Weasley temper looked like it was about to kick in. "Ginny- just shut up" Harry said teasingly. "im not going to break up with you, and if I ever do, please take me to St. Mungos so they can take a look at my brain" Ginny smiled at that and kissed harry ever so gently on the lips. Harry took a deep breath and looked around. He was quite awear of the entire Weasley clan crowed by the window that overlooked the field where harry was right now. He had talked to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before he left on his auror mission about this and they had agreed, so they knew what was about to happen. He even thought that he saw a pair of extenable ears, but harry didn't mind. He then looked at the redhead in front of him, her big, brown eyes staring into his own emerald green ones, full of wonder and conserne. Her red hair was flowing around her shoulders, her nose and cheeks were slightly pink because of the weather, and with a couple of snowflakes falling from the sky and landing on her, harry was surprised that he didn't pass out. She was so beautiful.

"Harry?" Ginny asked slowly, reaching out to touch his untameable black hair. He slowly smiled at her but didn't speak. Ginny looked at harry, his black, messy hair, emerald eyes, and lighting bolt scar. She loved him so much.

"Ginny, I love you so much. I've loved you ever since that night in the Chamber of Serects. I loved you at the Yule ball, and I loved you even when I thought I liked Cho. I've always loved you, and im sorry it took me so long to reliaze it. When im with you, I feel complete. I forget about all the sadness in my life, and I don't know what I would do without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He heard 'awww' and 'see ron! Why cant you be as romantic as harry?' from the house, but he never lost eye contact with Ginny. As harry sunk down on one knee, ginny immediately pulled him back up. " YES! " harry grinned as he said " but you don't even know what the question is yet!" Ginny had a shocked look on her face as she said " You mean you weren't gona ask me to the Hogwarts 2 year reuion? Darn it…" she laughed as harry pulled a small black box out of his pocket. As much as she wanted to look at the ring, she didn't want to do lose eye contact. "Ginvera Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny just smiled and kissed harry, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and forgetting about the ring in his hand as it fell to the snowy floor. When the stopped snogging (because they were both nearly magical popsticals) they looked at each other and laughed. Harry just pulled her tight and the happy couple walked inside.

When they entered the Burrow, The recived congratulations from everyone and sat down to tell the engament story. (even though everyone already heard it) Once they where done, Hermione asked to see the ring. Ginny smiled and extended her left hand out " do you like it?" Ginny said, who was still in a daze (along with harry) and hadn't even noticed the ringless left hand. " ginny.. wheres the ring?" Hermione asked. "right here.." she trailed off when she reliazed that she was wearing no ring, and that she didn't even know what it looked like! "HARRY! WE FORGOT THE RING OUTSIDE!" ginny shouted. Harry and ginny ran outside, where there was a good foot of snow on the ground. "HOW DID WE FORGET ABOUT THE RING! WE ARE NEVER GOING TO FIND IT!" ginny said as she panicly dug up snow, muttering curses. "accio ginnys ring" harry said softly. "ginny" " what harry!" ginny snapped. "come here" harry said. Ginny slowly and reluctedly walked up. " I just love magic don't you?" harry said as he popped open the little black box which held a ring. Ginny looked up with a ' im so stuipd' look on her face and said "what would I do without you?" Harry just grinned and said " I have no idea" and kissed her, but this time not dropping the ring. When they broke away, harry said "which hand does this go on?" ginny laughed and closed her eyes as she held her left hand out. Harry slid the ring on, and when she opened her eyes, she gasped. The ring was a thin, gold band with a emerld on it. Three small rubies were on each side. " its beautiful" ginny said " just like you" harry said right before he kissed her again.


End file.
